The invention relates to apparatus for removing hinge pins, and, more particularly, to hinge pin removers for use on automobile hinge pins. Even more particularly, tne invention relates to hinge pin removers for use on hinge pins having either pointed ends or flat ends.
When repairing an automobile, it is frequently necessary to remove passenger door hinge pins in order to remove a passenger door. The removal of the hinge pins is often a difficult task due to conventional automobile constructions. More particularly, it is often impossible to gain access to the hinge pins with a hammer or with conventional air hammer apparatus in order to drive the hinge pins out of the hinges. This is because of both the construction of the hinges and the positioning of the hinges relative to the main frame of the automobile and to the door frame.
The known prior art includes a pneumatic tool adapted to remove and install automobile tube hinge pins or roll pins. This tool includes an end portion with a reduced diameter adapted to be slidably inserted into the inner bore of a tube hinge pin. Tnis tool will not remove solid hinge pins, which can have pointed ends or flat ends.